Communication wall receptacles generally have one or more jacks that receive first communication cables having plugs that couple into the jacks. The first communication cables are typically located within a first room. The communication wall receptacles are typically mounted on the room side of a wall using a wall plate. The wall plate is usually sealed to the wall using a gasket when the communication wall receptacle is used in an industrial setting where potential contaminants exist in the environment on the room side of the wall. The jacks of the communication wall receptacles are generally coupled to second communication cables located in an area bounded by the side of the wall opposite the room such as behind the wall or in an adjacent room. By their nature, the wall receptacles breach the wall to which they are mounted. At times this breach can be undesirable.
For instance, vapors, liquid and particulate matter from the room can penetrate behind the wall or into the adjacent room, or vice versa, through any space between the communication wall receptacle and the wall plate. This can degrade the electrical connections of the plugs and jacks within the communication wall receptacle. To prevent such undesirable penetration, a gasket can be used to provide a fluid tight seal between the communication wall receptacle and the wall plate. To protect against such penetration when the communication wall receptacle is not in use, a cap is used to cover the receptacle. When the receptacle is engaged by a cable in the room, the cap can be retained to the receptacle by a strap. Often, one end of the strap is formed integral with the gasket used between the communication wall receptacle and the wall plate, hence simultaneously serving to provide the desired seal between the communication wall receptacle and the wall plate, and also to conveniently attach the strap to the receptacle and thereby retain the receptacle cap. Unfortunately, accidents happen in which the strap portion of such an integrated gasket/strap is unintentionally pulled on with sufficient force to break the seal the gasket portion creates between the receptacle and the wall plate, and thereby allow undesirable penetration of vapors, liquid and particulate matter past the receptacle. If sufficient force is applied the seal may be permanently broken; even lesser forces may create momentary leakages which with time can have a very deleterious effect. Either way, the integrity of the communication wall receptacle is adversely impacted.